


Deathwatch

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death from Old Age, Hannor, M/M, Married Hank and Connor, Reflection, Sad, Tearjerker, Widowed Hank, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank has lived a long life, but all good things must come to an end.Before he goes, he just wants to see his dead husband Connor one last time.





	Deathwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on my phone, apologies for any errors.

Everything ached. Even the rise and fall of Hank’s chest took extraordinary effort, and he had to concentrate on breathing in and exhaling softly, taking it slow so not to strain himself too much. The beeping of the monitors was loud in the silent hospital room, and Hank knew he was going to die here, that this room was a tomb.

He’d had a good run, and he wasn’t sorry. All his favorites had proceeded him into the afterlife, and now there was more that mattered on the other side than here in the land of the living. Cole, Sumo, and Connor had all gone on before him, leaving him alone and waiting to see them again. He fingered the wedding ring on his left hand with great effort, the blue metal catching the glaring fluorescent lights in a manner that was pleasing to the eye.

 _“I doubt there’s a heaven for androids.”_ Connor’s words haunted him. Hank wasn’t sure he believed in heaven at all, but it was comforting to think he would see Connor, Cole, and Sumo again, that they could live together as one happy family on some distant plane. He’d allowed himself a little bullshit in these last days, knowing the inevitable day had come and making his peace with the end, instead of railing against it. He’d won enough battles. He felt like he was leaving the world a better place.

The curtains drew back to reveal an android nurse, a young male model with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. There were more androids than humans in the world now, all ‘deviant’, though that term wasn’t in polite usage any more. Humans and androids had learned to live side by side, and marriages like the one he’d shared with Connor for forty years were the norm. The nurse was gentle as he lifted the sheet to give Hank a sponge bath. Hank let the android do all the work of lifting his tired old legs, knowing it was no hardship on him but grateful all the same.

The android buzzed around the bed with energy, and Hank was happier to see an android than any human. There was something sweeter about androids than their human counterparts. Maybe coming to life as fully-fledged adults took away the rigors of childhood that forged humans into competitive, spiteful beings. “So, how are you, Hank?”

“Been better,” Hank rasped. “Dyin’, you know?”

“Now now, no need for melodrama,” the nurse said. “I’m sure you’re going to be fine.”

“You don’t gotta bullshit me.” Hank coughed, the pain in his chest intensifying. “It’s ok... my husband already went on ahead. My son, too.” A picture of him and Connor on their wedding day sat on the bedside table, kindly brought by Gavin Reed of all people. Cole’s picture was next to his, the same frame that had sat on his kitchen table the night Connor had broken through his back window.

“You must miss them very much.” 

“Yeah.” Hank closed his eyes. He saw Connor standing in the gazebo of the Japanese garden they’d rented for their wedding, his mouth open in a broad smile, his brown eyes twinkling with love.

To think he’d considered taking his own life and nearly missed out on all that. He recalled how firm Connor had felt in his arms as he clung to him for dear life, how they’d gone back to the hotel and made love between the sheets like Hank was a man half his age.

Hank smiled despite himself. Hank felt the bed shift as the android sat down on the edge of it.

“You got stuck with deathwatch, huh?” Hank observed.

“It’s an honor to sit with people at their last moments,” the android said. “Nobody, human or android, should have to die alone.”

Hank coughed, feeling like he was breathing water. He was tired, even from this small interaction, but it felt good to sit with this android and reflect, even if he didn’t have the strength to tell his story in words. The android’s sincerity reminded him of Connor, and for once thinking of his late husband was a happy memory instead of a bitter ache. Connor’s thirium pump had failed a year ago, the non-replaceable biocomponent beating its last. He’d always expected Connor to outlive him, and the loss of his life’s true love had signaled the beginning of the end for him.

“I can copy many faces and voices,” the android stated. If there is someone you’d like to be with in these last moments, I can attempt to emulate their likeness.”

“I’m not big on lyin’,” Hank wheezed. “You wouldn’t really be Connor.”

“Does it matter?”

“To me, it does.” Hank closed his eyes, remembering their fumbled first kiss in the dark, on the front step of his house, summer rain pouring down around them. Sweet fall days walking Sumo as the leaves tumbled around them, creating a carpet of oranges and browns. Connor looked at everything with such awe, the novelty of the world not having yet worn off.

It was hard to be sad and bitter with Connor around. He caught himself smiling more often than not, more surprised than anyone that he’d gotten another chance at happiness.

Hank opened his eyes, sure that he’d dozed off for a while, but the android was still sitting on the edge of his bed. He considered closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Connor was waiting for him. He knew he wouldn’t wake again.

“Go ahead,” Hank said, his voice barely a whisper. “I want to see Connor.”

The android’s face changed, turning white and being replaced with Connor’s face. His blue eyes darkened until they were a soft brown.

“I’m here, Hank,” the android said in Connor’s voice. Hank’s body had a physical reaction to it, every cell yearning with such ferocity to touch Connor one more time. He reached his hand out and the android—Connor—took it, clasping it between both of his.

“I love you, Connor,” Hank whispered, his strength fading. He was so tired, sleep pulling him under the surface of the water of life.

“I love you too, Hank. Rest now. It’s okay. You did well.”

Hank smiled, a tear falling from his eye as he slipped into his final rest. He took one last breath and then it was just too much effort to consider taking another. He was too tired.

So he slept, and dreamt of Connor and Cole laughing together in an endless field of green, Sumo bounding back towards them with a stick in his mouth. They turned to Hank and their faces lit up as they noticed him. They ran towards him with open arms, and Hank opened his embrace to welcome them.

Hank took one final sigh, exhaling for the final time as the monitors flatlined in one long, monotonous beep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, comments are always welcome!


End file.
